Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies for improving the operability of a field device management apparatus used in maintenance and the like of field devices.
Related Art
In industrial plants, field devices, such as measurement devices, valves, actuator devices, and the like, operate under the control of a control monitoring system. The control monitoring system is interconnected to each field device via a fieldbus such as a Foundation (registered trademark) Fieldbus, or a Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART (registered trademark)). Various types of process control can be implemented by performing communication via the fieldbus. In recent years, wireless communication has been generalized.
Maintenance work is performed on field devices periodically, irregularly, at occurrence of abnormality, at installation of an additional device, or the like. Non-patent document 1 describes a field device management tool “FieldMate” (registered trademark) to be used in the maintenance and the like of field devices.
This field device management tool is an application program that is installed in a notebook personal computer, a tablet computer, a handheld computer, and the like, which can be connected to a field device or fieldbus using a connecting tool, and that enables the setting and the adjustment of various parameters of field devices and the management of maintenance of field devices. Executing this application program enables the computer to function as a field device management apparatus. The field device management apparatus performs the management of field devices, utilizing tools, such as device type manager works (DTM Works), prepared corresponding to the field devices, respectively.